


Первая и единственная любовь Каны Альбероны

by emhilda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Macao Conbolt





	Первая и единственная любовь Каны Альбероны

Её волосы в темноте новолуния казались темнее любой ночи. Они мистическим чёрным полотном спадали с плеч, огибали полные груди и выступающие холмами соски. Кана дрожала от страха и возбуждения. Макао ощущал сочащуюся влагу своим животом, который она оседлала бесконечно долгую минуту назад.

Кана склонилась над ним, её волосы щекотно прошлись по ключицам.

Макао мог бы это прекратить почти сразу же, как увидел движение, но позволил себя опрокинуть. Позволил до этого дойти. И сейчас тело подводило его: он чувствовал слабость в руках и ногах, будто выдохся, потратил всю силу после затяжного боя, в котором проиграл, и теперь ждал: пощадит ли его противник.

Кана была беспощадна сухими полными губами.

Неожиданно неумелая и неловкая для той, чей список бывших был длинней, чем список выпивки в баре их гильдии. Неумелая как девчонка, которую никто ещё и за руку не держал. Она беззвучно шептала «прости» и «пожалуйста», пока напористо целовала его лицо и шею. И резко прекратила, обхватив руками и ногами сильнее, почти до боли, когда Макао вздохнул, понимая, что всё это время не дышал.

Грудь становилась мокрой от неожиданных слёз.

Макао не смел отвечать.

— Глупая девчонка, — просипел Макао. Голос не слушался. Он положил ладонь ей между лопаток, отмечая тонкие ниточки шрамов, какие совсем незаметны на первый взгляд.

— Не думаю, — просто ответила Кана, и её глаза горячо сверкнули в темноте, насыщаясь на мгновенье магией. Никаких слёз там будто не было и в помине. — Я понимаю, что делаю. Я хочу этого.

— Понимаешь, — сипло повторил Макао, положил вторую ладонь ей на голову и погладил. Затем решительней. Пальцы словно предатели пытались зарыться в густые волосы, ещё не полностью высохшие после купальни. Но Макао был взрослым человеком с большим боевым и жизненным опытом. В конце концов он был когда-то женат! Уж пальцы-то он мог контролировать!

А вот Кану — нет.

Она потянулась выше, целуя в подбородок. Руки Макао тянулись следом, не выпуская.

От Каны горько пахло ромом и надеждой. И Макао сам был пьян ею. И одинаково отравлен.

— Не отталкивай меня, Макао.

Она лизнула за ухом, чтобы легко прикусить скулу.

— Просто люби меня.

Макао словно парализовало. Может ли быть, что это сон? Больной-больной сон.

— Той ли ты хочешь любви? — завороженно спросил он.

Кана не была околдована, не была опоена наркотиками. Она болела любовью.

— Хочу. Как и ты.

Макао расслабился. Это был просто сон. Кана не стала бы хотеть его так. Боги, пару морщин и лет пять сверху и он бы сошёл за её отца. А если взять в расчёт ещё и пропасть семи лет после Острова, то он теперь точно был возрастом как Гилдартс. Макао устало прикрыл глаза.

— Прекрати. И я сделаю вид, что этого никогда не было.

И ожидал не того, что Кана дёрнет его так, что он стукнется головой об пол и, пока будет разглядывать болезненные искры перед глазами, она сноровисто и окончательно вытряхнет его из банного халата.

— Чёрт возьми, Макао! Не будь смешным!

Она крепко держала его за плечи, впиваясь ногтями, но причиняя ими меньшую боль, чем словами.

— В задницу твою мораль, понял? Ты всегда знал, что нравишься мне. С самого чёртового детства.

Это была черта.

Макао схватил Кану за руки, отталкивая от себя, но не отпуская, держа на расстоянии.

— Обычная глупая детская влюблённость. Ничего хорошего из неё не выходит.

— Это уже мне решать! — она дернулась в попытке прижаться ближе.

— А на мои чувства тебе наплевать?

— Твои чувства упираются мне в задницу!

Господь, послал же упрямицу.

— Не путай похоть и желание с любовью!

Кана вздрогнула, отвернулась и закусила губу.

— Тогда скажи, что не любишь меня, не хочешь меня. Скажи, смотря мне в глаза.

Она перевела на него горящий взгляд.

— Ну же!

Макао выпустил руки, упёр ладони в пол, попытался встать, но Кана вжала ему колено в живот. Макао мог бы грубо оттолкнуть Кану в сторону, но не стал. Он поддавался, как всегда поддавался решительным женщинам.

— Ты не сможешь, — нежно сказала Кана. — Не сможешь, потому что это неправда.

— Это большая ошибка, — Макао сдался.

— Твои комплексы в голове — большая ошибка, — ввернула Кана, сдвинула колено, снова усаживаясь с удобством, и прижалась к груди.

На самом деле он проиграл гораздо раньше. Лет десять назад, когда пятнадцатилетняя Кана навела сглаз на Энно, бросившую его с трёхлетним Ромео.

— Слушай, — устало сказал Макао, получая поцелуи за ухо, в шею. — Начни встречаться с Лаксасом или тем парнишкой из Церберов. У вас столько взаимной симпатии.

Кана отстранилась, посмотрела на него как на безумца.

— Насколько я должна не любить себя, чтобы встречаться с тем, кто унижал меня, или с тем, кто знает только о том, как хорошо покутить. И даже если бы симпатии было больше, чем есть, — Кана приблизилась, оставляя вздох на его губах. — Люблю я только тебя, Макао.

Его слабое сердце тяжело ударилось раз, другой, чтобы неистово забиться от поцелуя.

И то ли Кана была не так опытна, как ходили слухи, то ли растерялась от долгожданной взаимности. Она застонала только от того, что он обнял её в ответ.

Я безвольный старый человек, подумал Макао.

Тебе всего лишь сорок четыре, идиот, — ответил он сам себе почему-то голосом Каны.

Большая, большая ошибка.


End file.
